


Three Sentence Prompts

by Lethally



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the three sentence prompt I have been given and fulfilled with the prompt I was given (although you might find more than three sentences sometimes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1

Prompt: CS AU. Emma had a terrible day, ends up in a coffee shop and barista Killian tries to comfort her.

 

A shelter from the rain, the smell of coffee beans, an empty heated coffee shop - what better consolation for the awful day you have gone through, you think.

The barista is wearing guyliner - a dark blue color - that’s the first thing you see as you walk towards the counter; he looks bored, but as he hears the bell he straightens up and smiles at you.

You might have actually become blind, but your eyesight comes back and you can see him bouncing behind the counter, never losing his slightly smirkish smile; you’re only half way through the shop when he speaks “how may I serve you today, lovely lass?”, your heart stop then starts again, pounding so hard you can feel your blood flowing through your veins and heating up your cheeks - that’s it, you’re smitten.


	2. Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Captain Swan, Emma is mad cause Neal tried to kiss her. Killian gets jealous

Anger is pouring off her, he can almost see them on her face, every time her face almost relaxes she just frowns her eyebrows, her mouth turns down again, she bites her lips and her eyes cannot settle on anything as she is pacing up and down; rationally he cannot blame her, he knows that, she did not want it, at all, but still his heart was burning green and his thought had taken a violent turn.

He remembered the time when one of his crew member had tried a move on Milah, his barely contained fury at the time – this was the same, his instinct kept telling him to kiss her, to erase any trace of _her_ son on Emma’s lips, but he would never do that, because he was different from this coward molester who had grown up nothing like his mother.

He still had to do something though, he could not let her feel like that, it made him feel heartsick; he moved closer to her, noisily though there was no one else in her apartment, he laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed softly, waiting until he caught her eyes to smile softly at her, when his message is passed he lets his usual smirk show, “want me to tell daddy to punch him? I’m sure he’s just waiting for an occasion like this one” and winked.


	3. Prompt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: captain swan AU. Killian is under the curse like everyone else in SB and he's a sushi chef. First meeting with Emma when she arrives in town with Henry. She asks jokingly to her son what fairytale character he thinks Killian is.

Henry was proud of himself for having brought Emma to the sushi restaurant on Main Avenue, Emma had said she loved sushi when he had asked and it seemed that she liked the sushi chef too – he was actually preparing their orders right now, and they could see him doing it as they were seated at the counter, he was extremely talented and an amazing chef because he was able to do everything with only one hand.

Emma finally stopped staring at the chef and asked Henry how his day had went and he chattered happily for a while, until the chef dropped their orders in front of them “this one is for the lovely lass over here, and this one is for you Henry, with a special addition of Tabasco as you like them”, he winked at him, “thanks Hook, you’re awesome!”, after he left Emma looked at him with a raised eyebrow and asked “Hook?”

Internally smiling, he answers her loudly, “It’s Killian’s fairytale persona, he was Captain Hook and also Peter Pan but since Pan is his younger self he prefers if I call him Hook”, Henry can see Killian smiling and sneaking glances at Emma as he takes care of other customers; he thinks proudly _mission accomplished_.


	4. Prompt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: CaptainSwan; Emma introduces Killian to our realm's cuisine on a date. Killian gets food poisoning and makes Emma suffer for it.

“Emma, I think those fish burgies thingy were not a very wise choice”, Emma turned to look at Killian from the “office” that was actually just a desk that her father and her used for the paperwork, he was standing in the entryway and looked kind of - green.

“Oh God why do you never listen to me when I actually know better? I told you that the fish was not fresh and that you’d fall sick!” However she could not keep yelling at him, he looked like a child, he wore a large t-shirt and sweats while barefooted, it was not fair she thought, for how could she stay mad at him when he looked like that?

“Come here, a long night awaits us.” She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the bathroom, she placed him right in front of the toilets and left to get towels, a few water bottles and pills for his stomach - she placed it all on the ground next to him, and then left again to search inside the bedroom closet for a moment before she came back into the bathroom with what looked like all the blankets of the house, and she built in a nest in the bathtub, “there, we’ll be as comfortable as we can be.”


	5. Prompt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by As-Milady-Commands' remarks about how Emma climbed the statue in Tallahassee

When he explains to you his plan you do not see anything wrong with it but when the time comes to execute it you wonder out loud “how the hell am I climbing to the top of that statue?”, “Why I’m going to _give_ you a hand of course” he winks at you, and you sigh.

“Fine, but do it fast”, you walk around the statue, trying to find something to hold on to, you see a hold sticking out of the statue two feet above you and you stretch trying to grab it, when you feel his heat at your back, and his hand rests at your left hip where your jacket rides up – his grip is strong, it reminds you of who he is, a pirate and not only that but _Captain Hook_ – you try again to grab that hold when his hook taps at your right leg, you understand his point.

You stop stretching for the moment and you can feel your jacket covering his hand on your hip – it feels like it should always be here – you raise your right leg up and his arm is under your foot, you test his strength and he resists alright, so you push up and manage grab the hold you needed with his hand and his arm prompting you up and you’re finally climbing, trying to shake yourself from missing the feeling of his hand, curving along your hipbone, delicate and yet strong.


	6. Prompt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: CS AU. Enchanted Forest. Emma is a little 14 years old princess who is playing in the woods near her castle when meets Hook, and she's almost immediately becharmed by him because she always loved pirates' stories.

She had run away from the castle when Grumpy had told her what he had heard, she had been so sad and upset that she had went for the stables and taken her horse from Daniel to head for her secret heaven nearby the castle – the place where the forest met the sea.

When she arrived at the clearing she tied Flynn loosely to a tree and walked through the clearing to her spot where she could cry in peace, but someone was already there – they were dressed in leather, face down in the sand, were drenched and looked as if they had been rejected by the sea, but most importantly they did not look as if they were breathing. 

She ran to his side and pushed him on his back so that he – as she had seen as she had gotten closer – could breathe; he coughed out water while she used her handkerchief to clean his face from the sand, he was older than her by four or five years with magnificent sea blue eyes that made her blush as he stared at her; he finally spoke to introduce himself as Killian Jones and she could not help but release a joyful laugh as she explained to him, “I am so happy to meet you Captain Jones, I just heard the most ridiculous news earlier today, someone told me you were dead! Swallowed by the sea they said”, “well lass, seems like the sea decided to spit me right at your feet, where I certainly don’t mind being.”


	7. Prompt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: CS. Storybrooke. Emma makes Hook watch Peter Pan Disney version and she's having fun because he can't believe how they have portrayed him so different.

“You’ve been very silent, what is it, no critics left to make?”, Emma was taunting him, he knew it, but he focused on eating his popped corn and trying to kill the teevee with his eyes - how dare these people make a moving video about him and making him look like _that_.

“Come on, Killian, don’t be mad, they just got a few things wrong”, Henry said but when he turned to kill him with his eyes Henry was exchanging looks with his _Gramps_ and they both pinched their lips to keep their laughter contained.

But he was not going to let them bait him into this, no he would not, especially since he was not so mad at the portrayal of Hook - and what kind of pirate name was James Hook anyway - because he was angry at… “No no no! Arg I do not run after my shadow like an idiot, no! Peter get your head out of your arse and stop that damn shadow, I will not be mocked by my own shadow!”, “Are you seriously getting angry at Pan? I know he is supposed to be your enemy but the portrayal of your enemy should not matter”, “Pan is not my enemy, it’s ME, ME, I AM PETER PAN AND I DID NOT WEAR GREEN TIGHTS!”


End file.
